Diabetes
by NickJisoffMYchain
Summary: This is a spin off of when Harry finds out he has Diabetes. You don't have to read this story to read Sugar Levels.


A/N: Here is a sort of prequel to my other story Sugar Levels. I hope you like it! Please review! Oh and you don't have to read this one to start reading the other story. Thanks so much to my beta reader arwenjanelilylyra!

One-shot spin off from Sugar levels

A seven year old Harry woke up in the middle of the night to with a completely dry mouth. Groaning he slowly got up and made his way towards the kitchen. It was the sixth time that week he had had to get up in the middle of the night either for water or to go to the bathroom. He didn't get it, the past few weeks have been _very_ strange. He noticed that he drank a lot more water than usual and that he was uncharacteristically grumpy. More than once in the past week he had been sent to his room because of his bad mood. It wasn't really his fault, he just felt awful most of the time and he understand it all.

When Harry got to the kitchen he was surprised to see his cousin Dudley there too.

"Hey Dudley, what are you doing up this early?" Harry asked filling up a tall glass of water.

"Thirsty, what about you?" Dudley asked, watching in amazement as Harry jugged the water down.

"I'm thirsty too," Harry whispered hating just how much water he was drinking.

"You've been thirsty a lot lately," Dudley commented concerned.

"Yeah I know, I just can't help it, I don't even know why! Are you still mad at me about yesterday?" Harry asked suddenly.

"No, not anymore. Mom's going to take you to the doctor tomorrow; she thinks something is wrong…" Dudley informed him.

Harry groaned in annoyance. He was seven years old! He didn't need his aunt dragging him to the doctor every chance she got just because he was acting weird!

"I think she should," Dudley stated, folding his arms in defence.

"Yeah well I don't think she should, she's not my mom!" Harry shouted.

"Harry, Dudley, what are you two doing up at this late hour? Harry was that you yelling just now? What are you trying to do, wake up the whole neighborhood?" Petunia Dursley whispered fiercely as she came down the stairs in a bathrobe.

"No… but Aunt Petunia I don't want to go to the doctor!" Harry cried suddenly.

"Harry, sweetheart, you _need_ to go to the doctor, something could be wrong," Petunia soothed, hugging her nephew.

"Dudders, go back to bed sweetheart," Petunia said lovingly as she hugged him as well.

Harry and Dudley climbed back to bed, both dreading tomorrow. Harry because he didn't want to go to the doctor, and Dudley because he was afraid that something was very wrong with his cousin.

The next morning everyone clambered into the family car as they headed down to the doctor's office. The way there was extremely tense and long. They finally pulled up into the parking lot and got out of the car anxious to see what was going on with Harry.

Once registered, the wait to be seen seemed endless. The waiting room had "Winnie the Pooh" playing, though neither of the seven year watched it. Finally, a nurse took them back and got Harry measured.

"Hmm… he seems to have gone down in weight, has he been eating right?" The nurse asked as she wrote down Harry's weight.

"He has? Well he's been eating very well. I make sure both my boys do." Petunia answered slightly offended.

"I didn't mean to offend you Mrs. Dursley. Harry, can you please pee in this cup for me?" The nurse asked the young boy, handing him a small peeing cup.

Harry's face turned red and he shook his head no.

"I already went," He whispered.

"Harry, why don't you go get some water, I'll come with you if you need me," Petunia tried, knowing that they needed that sample.

"It doesn't have to be a lot," The nurse smiled handing over the cup to Petunia.

Petunia and Harry left to get some water while Dudley and Vernon were shown into the room. Father and son waited for about ten minutes before Petunia and Harry came back. Petunia silently told them not to ask, Harry was already mortified. Finally the doctor came into the room.

"Hello, you must be the Dursley family. How are you all today?" Doctor O'Neil asked. She appeared to be middle-aged; her hair was blonde, and of medium length.

"Hello Doctor O'Neil, we're doing alright. Harry here hasn't been feeling well," Petunia answered.

"Yes I can see that. He's lost quite a bit of weight." O'Neil said looking at her paper work.

"Yeah, I found that quite shocking, I didn't notice. But I did notice the amount of water he has been drinking." Mrs. Dursley said.

"I see. Harry, why don't you lay down for me and we can see what's going on okay?" The doctor asked as she got out her stethoscope.

Harry nodded lying down. The doctor went through the normal procedures just as if it was a regular check up.

"Well everything looks good, I guess we are just going to have to see what those test results come back as." She smiled.

Just then one of the nurses came in.

"Doctor O'Neil, we have the results, can you come out here?" The nurse asked waving her to come out into the hall.

"If you will please excuse me?" The blond haired woman asked.

The doctor left, leaving a small piece of dread into Petunia and Vernon's hearts. If everything was fine then the nurse wouldn't have called her back. Something was wrong, they just knew it! The doctor came back with a grim expression on her face.

"We have found the reason for your nephew's sudden weight loss and thirstiness." She started, "Harry has Type One Diabetes,"

The whole room was silent for about a minute before Vernon finally spoke up.

"Diabetes… are… are you sure?" He asked, confused and wondering if he had heard right.

"Yes. But it is treatable. He can live a completely normal life with it. He just needs to learn how to eat and how to take insulin. Here is a pamphlet and a website address. I would also like to see what his levels are," She finished making sure to stress that Harry was going to be fine.

"Of course," Vernon stumbled, looking at his nephew who was just staring at everyone in confusion.

"What is Diabetes?" Dudley asked suddenly.

"Diabetes is when someone's pancreas isn't working right. Your cousin has it; he now has to make sure he eats right, gets enough exercise, and checks his blood sugar. Can you help him with that?" The doctor asked as she got a small glucose meter.

Dudley nodded his head, determined to make sure his younger cousin did what he had to, to be healthy.

"Harry I'm going to check your sugar levels, alright?" O'Neil asked holding out her hand for his hand.

"No…" Harry whispered.

"Sweetheart, give her your hand, she needs to check something alright?" Petunia encouraged.

Harry, shaking, gave the doctor his hand and jumped when he felt a poke.

"It's okay Harry just a small poke." Petunia smiled, although she was trying hard not to cry.

"Well it looks like his blood sugar is up three hundred, normal sugar level ranges from seventy to one-hundred and twenty." The doctor explained.

The two older adults nodded their heads, trying to comprehend what was going on.

"I suggest you take him to the nearest hospital. They will give you a crash course on what Diabetes is, and how to manage it. Here is my note to give them." O'Neil gave them the slip, and then sent them on their way.

Once at the hospital, it was non-stop information. The family was given everything they needed to know about Diabetes. They also gave Harry a kit and showed him how to take insulin and how to use his glucose meter.

Later that day the Doctor that had been helping them came into Harry's room.

"Well Harry, I think we've showed you and your family all that we can. Now it's up to you. You are free to go tomorrow morning." He said frankly smiling at the small family.

The family was finally able to just sit and process what exactly had happened in the last few hours.

"Well, I'm going to the store tomorrow; I need to buy some groceries and some extra kits so we can have them lying about the house…" Petunia muttered to herself, making a list in her head of all the things that were going to have to change.

Vernon was sitting by Harry in deep thought still trying to process it all. His nephew had Diabetes, something that could _kill_ him if not taken care of properly. It wasn't something that could be kept out of his mind, it was something that need to be monitored 24/7. He was determined, though to make sure that Harry was well taken care of and that he still felt like a normal child.

Dudley, on the other hand was looking at the pamphlets. He didn't quite understand just what Diabetes was, but he knew from what he did understand that it was serious. He looked at Harry; his cousin looked so scared… so lost. He knew right then and there, that he was going to protect Harry no matter what.

"Why did I get Diabetes? Did I do something wrong?" Harry's small voice questioned.

"Harry, you did nothing wrong. Things like this happen, but there is no reason why. You are an amazing young boy and you won't have to go through this alone. You have us," Petunia whispered with tears in her eyes.

Harry nodded his head looking at his family surrounding him. He could do this. Sure it will stink at times, and sure he will wish he didn't have Diabetes, but he will live with it… he had too.

"Okay. I love you," Harry smiled.

His family smiled back. They were going to get through this together.


End file.
